


Lance Tucker : Drabble Collection

by cametobuyplums



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panty Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: A series of drabbles originally posted on Tumblr.





	1. “Lance working out with your kid and you sneaking a peek.”

“Great job, sweetheart!”

A swell of pride as your seven year old daughter climbs down from the trampoline. You duck in time, hiding behind the corner so she can’t see you. Truth be told, it’s not just her you’re here to spy on.

Coach Tucker. A reputation that precedes him but one you forgot all about the second you saw how dedicated he was to his job. That, and he’s devastatingly gorgeous. You eye him now, as he ushers the girls over to Coach Gregory, the final half hour dedicated to practicing floor routines in the gym studio.

“You gonna keep spying on me? ‘Cause I gotta tell you, I can feel your eyes on my ass from over here.”

Lance glances over his shoulder, blue eyes twinkling and a smirk that speaks of sex, charm, rock and roll. Faintly flushing, you jut your chin out as you stroll over. With little excuse to offer, you opt for a teasing comment.

“Maybe I just wanted to see gold-winning Lance Tucker for myself.”

“Please, baby, I’m the fucking God of gymnastics,” he winks, tossing his track jacket aside. “You’re talking to fucking Zeus.”

And as if to prove a point, he raises a cloud of chalk dust before leaping up and curving his hands over the uneven bars. The hem of his fitted polo lifts, a glimpse of red and blue just visible. An idea. Filthy and utterly dirty. Arousing and devious.

“Not the gold I was talking about.”

Lance gasps as your fingers curl over the waistband of his trackpants. Strong arms tremble, muscles strain and he chuckles darkly as you pull his pants down enough to free his cock. Half-hard, long, thick, begging for attention.

“You don’t mind, do you, Coach Tucker?” You ask innocently. “I’ve always gone for gold myself.”

“Baby, all you gotta do-  _fuck_!”

Lance groans lewdly, desperately hanging on as your wrap your fingers around his cock, stroking him as you nip at the ridiculous tattoo. He twitches, the muscles of his abdomen stretched taut, grunting lewdly until he’s leaking over your hand.

“Fuck, baby,” he whines, sharp jaw clenched right. “You better use that pretty mouth or-  _fuck_!”

A hum as you wrap your lips around his tip, tongue teasing the ridge enough to make him swear as he almost loses his grip on the bar. It’s unbearably arousing, anyone could walk in and see you. The class close to finished in the studio and here you are, Lance’s cock heavy and velvety in your mouth while he hangs from the uneven bars. A hand cups his balls, rolling them between your fingers as you bob your head, run your tongue over a vein on the underside, letting his cock hit the back of your throat and he comes embarrassingly soon. Lips parted, only a restrained gasp escaping as he spills down your throat.

Lance watches with a pleasure slack mouth as you lick a drop from the corner of your lips. A raise of your eyebrow and your heart hammering in your chest.

“Hm, that was bronze at the very most.” you muse, tucking him back into his pants.

“Drop your kid off,” he gruffs, sweat slicking his skin. “I’ll give you the fucking gold. Bronze my ass.”


	2. “Lance loses a bet and has to wear the Reader’s panties all day.”

A pout. A plump pink lip pushed out and a distraught look in Lance’s bright blue eyes. A rare occasion you might describe him as adorable. He eyes your smug smile with a certain wariness. A pair of red silk panties hang from the crook of your finger.

“You know the rules, Tuck. You lost the bet.”

“Come on, baby. I got back to back training today.”

Lance grumbles, all too aware this is one battle he won’t win. Begrudgingly, he snatches the offending material from you. Silk. Lace would only catch. Red, a colour he seems to favour. A glare is shot in your direction, the bathroom door slamming shut and you giggle at the curses that filter through.

“Oh no, Tuck,” you smirk, as he tries to sidle past you. “Show me you’re wearing them.”

Lance grumbles again, pink dusts his cheeks but he obliges. He lowers the waistband of his track pants, only far enough to tease you a with a glimpse of the red silk that lies beneath. Triumphant, you lean in for a kiss. One he dodges, your lips pecking his cheek instead.

“Have a good day, handsome!”

“Yeah, great fucking day.”

 

Truthfully, your mind has strayed little from Lance. You can only imagine the foul mood he’ll be in, a grey cloud that looms over him. A darkened gym greets you later that night. You call his name but to no avail. A light. The men’s changing room. The door’s slightly ajar.

Lance stands before the mirror. Hair perfectly coiffed and smooth shaven jaw sharply angled. There’s a smouldering look in his eyes. But it’s his  _body_  you find yourself drawn to. Hard muscles, defined and thick. Smooth, bronzed skin. Naked, save for a tiny pair of red silk panties. Tautly stretched, cut just high enough to bare his ass.

A sudden jolt of arousal deep in your core. Heat washing over you and a gasp falls from your lips. Lance whirls around, his eyes wide as he grabs his track jacket in a bid to cover himself but you wrench it from his grasp. A faint shade of crimson creeps over his cheeks.

“They feel nice on my cock, alright?” He blurts defiantly. “And my  _balls_. Baby, I gotta tell you, I swear it’s like they’re being  _carressed_. I’m in fucking  _heaven_.”

A rake of your finger down his chest, admiring how the muscles of his abdomen clench beneath your touch. You’re  _speechless_. Dampness seeping through your own panties. It’s inexplicably  _sexy_. Big, strong Lance Tucker in  _your_  red silk panties. It’s almost instinct, the way you drop to your knees. A salacious grin greets you.

“You like that, baby?” He teases, running a hand through your hair. “You like me in your pretty little panties?”

A hum. You nip at the gold medal tattoo just under his navel. With innocence in your eyes, you catch his gaze and trap the waistband of the panties between your teeth. His cock twitches, strains against the silk, and you pull the underwear down his thighs.

A colourful curse from Lance as his cock bobs free, precome already beading at the tip. God, he’s so  _pretty_. Long and thick. You moan unabashedly, circling your fingers around the base and drawing him into your mouth.

“ _Fuck_!” Gasps Lance, bucking his hips. “You’re so good with that mouth. C’mon, I got so much for you, baby. Wanna see you take it all.”

You’re on  _fire_. Moaning filthily with your mouth stuffed full of Lance’s cock. He’s so delightfully  _loud_ , cupping your jaw and growling huskily. Praises that end in groans, your tongue swirls over the tip as you graze your nails down his balls. He feels so good in your mouth, heavy and hot. You gag a little, his cock hitting the back of your throat but you’re so turned on, desperate to make him fall apart.

Lance catches your gaze in the mirror. And it’s enough to make him  _lose_  it. He’s  _gorgeous_  when he comes. Pleasure slack mouth all pink and wet. Thick lashes fluttering. The hard muscles of his abdomen clenched tight. His fingers fist in your hair as he spills down your throat in hot spurts. Soft groans when you lick him clean, tucking him back into the panties.

“Fucking shit, baby,” he pants, eyes dreamy with ecstasy. “That was fucking  _gold_.”

The door crashes open. Ben stands there, frozen to the spot and it’s comical the way his eyes widen at Lance dressed in little but red silk Brazilian cut panties. You bite your lip, but Lance, he faces Ben. Plants his feet wide, hands on hips.

“That’s right, fuckwad, I’m wearing panties,” he gruffs. “You ever had a babe caress your nuts? Don’t think so. Well, that’s what it feels like. Nothing but the best for me and my cock. You got a problem with that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	3. “A giggly, tipsy threesome with Lance and Carter.”

You’re hot all over. Skin burning under your sequined dress. With its dangerously low neckline and short hem that sits high on your thighs. You turn heads, but there’s a pair of bright blue eyes that watch you all night. A giggle, you turn to your boyfriend, whisper in his ear.

“Carter. Who’s your friend?”

“Who, beautiful? Lance Tucker?”

A nod and shared smirks. A night at a club that ends with Lance Tucker joining you in the limousine. A pop of champagne, your eyes meet over the rim of your flute. One moment, Carter’s murmuring at the driver to take the long route home. The next, he’s pulling you on to his lap.

“You know, champagne’s not really my style.” drawls Lance, eyes darkening as you nip at Carter’s lower lip.

“That’s because you don’t know how to drink it,” smirks Carter, fingers toying with the straps of your dress. “The best way to taste champagne, my friend, is off a beautiful girl.”

You gasp as Carter tugs down the straps of your dress. It pools around your waist, breasts bared and Lance’s gaze darkened as your nipples pebble when Carter tips a stream of champagne over them. A most pleasurable haze, body thrumming as Carter captures a nipple in his mouth, sucking at the cool bubbly and you whimper.

It’s exquisitely arousing. Carter groaning with his face buried in your breasts while his friend watches, a noticeable erection straining his pants. You’re delirious, tipsy from champagne and drunk on desire. The scrap of lace between your thighs utterly soaked.

Fingers curl through Lance’s perfectly coiffed hair. A pleading whine and he lets you guide him. Tongue tracing circles over the other breast, languidly lapping at the champagne. You’re a hot, sticky mess but both Carter and Lance worship you, hands roaming and your dress is soon in tatters. Your ruined panties in Lance’s pocket, a filthy kind of trophy. A chorus of giggles as Carter’s hand glides over your Jimmy Choos, the ones he bought you for your birthday.

Head tilted back in pleasure, pleasure you’re  _drowning_  in as Lance tips more champagne over your heated skin, letting it trickle down your tummy to your clit. A filthy grin, one more for your boyfriend than you.

“Say, Carter, your girlfriend got a taste for gold?”

A squeak, and you find yourself on all fours, kneeling between Lance’s parted thighs. Eyes wide as he lowers his jeans, slowly revealing a tattoo that in your ecstasy, you can’t but help but trace before running a finger down his perfect cock.

“That’s right, baby,” he smirks proudly, cupping your jaw. “You scored gold tonight.”

No sooner do you wrap your lips around the wet tip of Lance’s cock do you feel Carter behind you, hands cupping your ass as he groans at the slick that coats your thighs. You giggle, mouth still stuffed with Lance’s cock and he gasps. A tip of the champagne bottle, bubbles glide down Lance’s tattoo and you Iick every drop, fingers stroking his cock.

It’s maddening, Lance emptying himself down your throat as Carter spills into your tight heat. Your skin still damp with champagne and the scent of both men combined. Your own orgasm takes you by surprise, sheer pleasure washing over you, a private show for your boyfriend and his friend.

Giggles and champagne. Photographs on Twitter the next morning of you exiting a limousine with your hand in Carter’s, the other around Lance’s wrist. Your dress a ruined scrap in Carter’s hand and Lance’s bomber jacket barely concealing your ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
